Titans, DUEL!
by Hydros
Summary: NOT a Yugioh crossover. When Slade plans to sabotage a Yugioh Tournament celebrating the release of the new Duel Disk technology, the Titans must enter the tournament in order to investigate. The catch? None of them play, and they have a week to learn.
1. Get your Titans on?

"Mmmm. Another peaceful sunrise. Probably the only damn peace I'll get today..." Raven mused darkly to herself as she stood on the roof of Titan's Tower, watching the sun take its place for the dawn of a new day. Sighing and taking another small sip off her herbal tea, she set the cup down to her side and began her routine meditation.

Robin also liked be present when the sun introduced itself, partially due to the fact that his bodily clock already woke him up around that time of the morning anyway. That was something he'd trained to do while he worked with Bruce Wayne, back in Gotham City. As he came up the stairs, he spotted Raven and made sure to be extra quiet as he made his way onto the roof, taking in the scent of the new day.

Raven finished meditating to find Robin looking at the sky, apparently lost in his thoughts. Carefully, as not to scare the shit out of him, she tapped his shoulder. Despite her efforts, he still jumped and let out a small yelp.

"Oh, hey Raven. Didn't realize you had finished. Mmmm...Well, food sounds like a good idea right now. Let's hit the kitchen, eh?" Robin said with a smile. Raven just nodded, trailing behind him as he took the stairs down.

Reaching the kitchen, he realized Cyborg was cooking. Alone, with no tofu in sight.. _Strange, usually Cyborg and Beast Boy are arguing tofu vs. meat right now, _He thought. Eyes furrowed, he opened the common room door to find the TV on.

"Dude, check this out!" Beast Boy told Robin, indicating the screen. Robin looked up to see what appeared to be a large dragon standing on a platform.

"It's the latest game craze in America, Duel Monsters! And with our state of the art technology, we have enhanced the game to a whole new level! Available for sale now, we, Jump City Tech, are proud to present the Duel Disk!" An announcers' voice blared. Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"And, to kick off the release of this marvelous piece of equipment, we will be holding a Duel Monsters tournament right her in Jump City! Signups begin tomorrow, so all you duelists better get ready!" The TV advertiser finished exuberantly. Robin's eyebrow was dangerously close to being lost in his hair-gel infused hair.

"Man, those things look cool! Wish I knew how to play..." Beast Boy trailed off. Raven looked at him.

"Well, you could always go out and, y'know, buy a rulebook and some cards," The empath said in an "duh" tone.

"True. But I wouldn't be good enough to do diddly in that tournament with all the cool holograms!" The changeling cried as if his life depended on it. Raven just rolled her eyes and wandered into the kitchen to obtain food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later in the afternoon that day that the call came. The usual alarm flashed on the Titans' monitor screen, and upon reaching the common room Robin accepted the call. "Hello, Mayor. What's the trouble?" The Boy Wonder greeted him.

"Nothing immediate, thankfully. But it does have to do with Slade. Apparently, according to intelligence he is still alive and kicking," The mayor said worriedly. Robin slammed his fist on the table.

"Damnit! I knew it! What has he destroyed?" Robin asked, infuriated. The mayor shook his head, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Nothing, yet. However, word has it that Slade has his eye on this little card game tournament that's being held. According to intelligence, he is going to attempt to insert men inside the tournament. From our best deductions, it has been assumed that Slade wants to get his hands on the technology used in these disks," The mayor said. Robin nodded.

"Sounds plausible. So what can we do for you?" The Boy Wonder questioned. The mayor laughed.

"Well...we need you to enter the tournament. If you can get in, you can talk to the other entrants and see what's going on. If at all possible, perhaps get a look at the people running the tournament as well, because there very well might be an agent of Slade's behind the scenes as well," He said, causing Robin's eyebrows to enter his hairline.

"Whoa, hold up. We don't even know how to play the game, mayor!" Robin protested. He made a very valid point; how were they going to be able to get anything done on the inside if they got their asses kicked in the first round?

"To that, all I can say is that if you can't participate, the chances of Slade getting hold of some very hi-tech hologram technology is extremely high. And with that stuff at his fingertips..." The mayor trailed off. Robin sighed.

"We'll...do the best we can, I guess," He said, shaking his head and cutting off the transmission. He looked to his teammates. "So...yeah. The tournament starts in what, a week? So we have to get signed up, get those disks, and learn how to play well enough to get somewhere in the tournament in order to buy us enough time to check things out," He summaried.

"This is not going to be easy," Raven said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans stood in front of Ray's Games and Sports, each of them wearing a Duel Disk.. "Ok guys, the mayor said that this guy can provide us with a full tutorial plus any cards we need. And for the record, I feel stupid as hell wearing this thing," Robin added. Raven smirked. She actually found it kind of cool, as did Beast Boy. Cyborg was muttering something about how he could make something ten times better, and Starfire of course was utterly fascinated with the device.

"Alright guys, let me show you to the back. I'll teach you about the game and the Disks there, and then I'll let you have at my collection of cards," Ray said as they walked in. The Titans nodded and followed him in.

After a thorough explanation of all the game and disk mechanics (look up the rules of the Yugioh TCG if you're unfamiliar), the group began examining various cards.

"Hm...Dark Ruler of Hell, huh? Dark Necrofear? Demons look like my kind of cards," Raven mused., reading some of them.

"Oh yeah, baby! Machines are where its at! Cyber Dragon, Jinzo, Dekoichi, oh yeah. Definitely for me," Cyborg said.

"Dude! Check out these Beast cards! Enraged Battle Ox, Berserk Gorilla, Green Baboon, Guardian of the Forest! They have a me card!" Beast Boy cried, waving the Baboon around. Robin laughed and turned back to his own selections.

"Elemental Heroes...Hm. A superhero set? Fitting," he said to himself, gathering some of the cards together.

Starfire was looking meticulously through each set of cards. So far, Spellcasters were looking good to her. "Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyrie, Dark Magician.. They sound very interesting, and appear to be quite powerful," She said.

Eventually, the Titans all left Ray's shop with a complete dueling Deck. Everyone went back to the Tower, thinking over their Deck decisions and how their Decks fit themselves so well.

Back at the Tower, Robin cancelled the usual training in favor of practice in Dueling. "We need to get familiar with our Decks so we can do our best in that tournament. We do well in the tournament, we buy ourselves more time to investigate. Now then, I think Raven should duel Beast Boy first," Robin said with a grin.

Beast Boy threw a dirty look at their leader, and Raven got an evil grin on her face. _Oh, this should be fun,_ The Azarathian thought. Both of them faced each other and activated their disks. Beast Boy won the roll, so he elected to take the first turn.

Raven:8000 Beast Boy:8000

_Hmmm...Green Baboon, Wild Nature's Release, Pitch-Black Warwolf, Sangan, Premature Burial and Hallowed Life Barrier...Not bad,_ Beast Boy thought. Aloud, he said "I play one monster card face down, one other card facedown, and end my turn." The facedown Defense Mode Sangan appeared in front of him, only the card backing visible. Raven nodded and drew.

The girl's eyes flew open. _Oh, too perfect. Executor-Makurya, Return from the Different Dimension, Dark World Dealings, Giant Germ, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, and Card of Sanctity_ (Card of Sanctity works as it does in the YGO anime: Each player draws until the hold 6 cards) Raven grinned. "Alright, I play one monster facedown and end my turn, as well," Raven said, smirking.

Beast Boy did not like that smirk. Drawing his card, he analyzed his hand, adding the newly drawn Enraged Battle Ox to it. He smiled. "I summon Enraged Battle Ox!" He declared. An ox that stood on its hind legs appeared with a snort, clad in armor and holding an axe. "And now, I attack!" Beast Boy cried. The Ox rushed Raven's monster, raising its axe and slicing the card clean.

Enraged Battle Ox EARTH

Level 4

Beast- Warrior

As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, when Beast, Beast-Warrior and Winged Beast-Type monsters on your side of the field attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

ATK1700 DEF/1000

Raven smiled. "Thanks Beast Boy, you just activated my Giant Germ! When one is destroyed as a result of battle, well, see for yourself," Raven gestured to the field as she pulled two cards from her deck and placed them on her disk. Two more Giant Germs appeared on the field in attack mode.

Giant Germ DARK

Level 2

Fiend

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can also Special Summon up to 2 "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

ATK/1000 DEF/100

"They multiply? Damn. But I think you're forgetting something, Rae-Rae," He said, knowing that the name would piss her off. She scowled at him.

"Forgetting what?" She asked. Then she heard the sound of her Life Points reducing.

Raven: 6400 Beast Boy: 8000

"What the hell? My Germ was in defense mode! What happened?" Raven cried.

"That would be the effect of my Ox here. See, as long as he's around, any Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast that attacks a defense mode monster does damage tot the player equal to the difference between my monster's attack and your monsters' defense points!" Beast Boy returned Raven's smirk.

Raven glowered at him. In reality, it wasn't that bad of a hit, but it still made her mad that he had drawn first blood.

"Well, my Germ also hit you. When you destroy it, you take 500 points of damage!" Raven shot back.

"Oh really?" Beast Boy asked casually as the goopy remains flew at him, being stopped by a field of white energy. "Actived Hallowed Life Barrier! I discard one card from my hand to negate all damage done to me for one turn.

Hallowed Life Barrier

Normal Trap

Discard 1 card from your hand. This turn, any damage you take from your opponent's cards and effects becomes 0.

And that ends my turn," Beast Boy said confidently. Raven narrowed her eyes and drew, revealing it to be Dark Necrofear. Then she grinned. _Time to knock him down a peg, _she thought.

"Alright, showoff. Watch and learn. I play Dark World Dealings! This makes us both draw a card and discard a card," She said as she drew and discarded her Executor-Makurya. Little did Beast Boy know what she had just done.

Dark World Dealings

Normal Spell

Each player draws 1 card. Then each player discards 1 card.

Suddenly, three ghosts flew out of Raven's graveyard and onto the field, melding together into a whirling cloud.

"What the hell? What's happening?" Beast Boy yelled, his hair whipping in the wind being created.

"I remove my three Giant Germ monsters from play to summon Dark Necrofear!" Raven grinned as a blue woman holding a small doll materialized from the cloud (2200/2800).

Dark Necrofear DARK

Level 8

Fiend

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 3 Fiend-Type monsters in your Graveyard. If card is destroyed by battle, or by your opponent's card effect while it is a Monster Card, equip it to a monster your opponent controls during the End Phase of this turn. Take control of the equipped monster.

ATK/2200 DEF/2800

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he read the ATK and DEF of the card.

_That thing's got 500 more points than my Ox...Not good,_ Beast Boy thought.

"Oh, and that's just a warm-up," Raven smirked again. _If that was just a warm-up, then...I am so not liking this, _Beast Boy muttered mentally.

"Next, I play Return from the Different Dimension! This lets me-" Beast Boy cut her off.

Return from the Different Dimension

Normal Trap

Pay half of your Life Points. Special Summon as many of your monsters as possible that have been removed from play. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.

"Heh. Looks like you forgot the rules. Return from the Different Dimension is a Trap Card. Traps have to be Set on the field for a full turn before they can be played, remember?" Beast Boy grinned. _Heh. Too bad, so sad,_ He cheered. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Take another look," She said, pointing. Her Trap appeared, being held in the claws of a monster unfamiliar to Beast Boy.

"Uh...What is that thing?" Beast Boy wondered in confusion. Raven sighed.

"This is my good friend, Executor-Makurya. I can play Trap cards from my hand the turn he's sent to the Graveyard," She explained.

Executor-Makurya DARK

Level 4

Warrior

During the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, the owner of this card can activate Trap Cards(s) from his/her hand.

ATK/1600 DEF/1200

"But...He never even hit the field!" Beast Boy cried in confusion. Everyone on the sidelines were confused as well. Raven shook her head.

"Who said he had to be on the field, grass stain? I discarded him when I played my Dark World Dealings card," She smirked. Then she frowned, realizing she had just called Beast Boy by a pet name.

Beast Boy noted this too, but shrugged it off. "Shit." He said.

"Mhm. I pay half my Life Points to resummon every monster in my removed from game pile! Giant Germs, come on back!" She commanded. And obediently, all three Germs appeared on the field.

Raven: 3200 Beast Boy: 8000

"Yeah, but they're going back to where they came from when you end your turn. Is it really worth half your Life Points for a couple of germs?" Beast Boy asked with a laugh.

Raven smiled dangerously. "Did I say I was done? I'm sacrificing all three of them," She declared.

Everyone's eyes widened. Usually, powerful monsters required two tributes to summon. Following that logic, a monster requiring three tributes would have to be even better.

Raven grinned. "Say hello to Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" She cried as the monster towered above the field. It was muscular, and was bigger than even Titans' Tower. Predominantly blue, it looked somewhat like the Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor. Beast Boy let out a shriek of terror, while the others just stared up and gaped.

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms DARK

Level 10

Fiend

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters. Each time your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). This token cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster, this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK, until the End Phase.

ATK/4000 DEF/4000

Raven laughed evilly. Now she had Dark Necrofear(2200/2800) and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000) just waiting to pulverize Beast Boy. And she wasn't done.

"I play Card of Sanctity to replenish both of our hands until we hold 6 cards," She said, drawing four cards. Another evil smile. Another look of terror from Beast Boy. Plucking a card from her hand, she said "Now I play Nobleman of Crossout! This Spell removes one face-down monster from the game. Begone!" She pointed at Beast Boy's facedown Sangan as it was banished to the removed from play zone.

Nobleman of Crossout

Normal Spell

Destroy 1 face-down monster and remove it from play. If the monster is a Flip Effect Monster, both players must remove from play all monsters from their Decks with the same name as the destroyed monster.

"And now...heh. Now I play Snatch Steal! I'm allowed to equip this card of one of your monsters and take control of it, but you get 1000 Life Points in each of my Standby Phases," She digressed as the lumbering ox came to her side of the field.

Snatch Steal

Equip Spell

Take control of a monster on your opponent's side of the field that is equipped with this card. Increase your opponent's Life Points by 1000 points during each of his/her Standby Phase.

"Now...Enter Battle Phase!" Raven declared. "Raviel, show him what you've got! Fist of Fury!" She cried. The towering beast rushed Beast Boy, slamming a gigantic right into the green changeling.

"Ahhhh!" He cried as he took the blow.

Raven: 3200 Beast Boy: 4000

"Jeez! Beast Boy just lost half of his life points in one attack!" Robin cried in shock. Everyone else was too busy gaping to respond.

"Next, Dark Necrofear! Attack him with Necromancy!" She commanded. The woman flew forward and blasted Beast Boy with a black ray of energy. Again, the changeling cried out as his Life Points dropped.

Raven:3200 Beast Boy: 1800

"Aww. You're still gonna be alive. Enraged Battle Ox, attack with your Fury Slash of Battle!" The Ox charged forward and sliced Beast Boy, reducing his point count further.

Raven: 3200 Beast Boy: 100

Beast Boy was on one knee, recovering from the attacks. "Two cards facedown will end my turn," Raven smirked as two facedown cards appeared behind her small army.

Beast Boy drew, breathing heavily. _If only I could hit one of her monsters hard enough to take her Life Points out..._ He thought as he drew. A smile appeared on his face. "Sorry Raven, but you're not the only one that can pull tricks. I play Megamorph! This card doubles the attack of one monster on the field of my Life Points are lower than yours. But it halves that monsters attack points if my Life Points are higher. And I choose to double the attack of Raviel!" He declared.

Megamorph

Equip Spell

While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of the equipped monster is doubled. While your Life Points are higher, the original ATK of the equipped monster is halved.

Raven looked at him with a furrowed brow. "You know, you could just surrender. No need to go suicidal," She monotoned.

The boy grinned. "Heh. You lose," He declared.

Everyone gasped. Beast Boy, who was staring down a now 8000 ATK Point monster with no monsters of his own, was declaring his win? "Impossible. There's no way he can win," Cyborg said.

Robin shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure. Beast Boy's always been known to take risks, but he also thinks outside the box enough to know when to take them," He mused.

Beast Boy held up a card. "Your Raviel is powerful, I'll give it that. But that, my dear girl, is also its greatest flaw right now. I play this! Misfortune!" He declared. He slid it into his Duel Disk, and suddenly Raviel began glowing.

Misfortune

Normal Spell

Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. Your monsters cannot attack this turn.

"What did you do?!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy smirked.

"Misfortune selects one monster on your side of the field, Raven. And then, it does damage to you equal to half of its original attack points!" He explained.

Raven's face drained of color as everyone else gasped. "If I am to do the math correctly, Raviel has 8000 ATK points. Divided by two, that would equal 4000. And if friend Raven only has 3200..." Starfire trailed off.

The light surrounding Raven's titanic monster lifted, shooting directly at the Azarathian. "NO! AGH!" She shouted as the light hit her.

Raven: 0 Beast Boy:100

"End game!" Beast Boy said as the holograms faded away. Raven looked at him, shocked.

"You were dead! How in Azar's name did you...?!" She spluttered in protest and disbelief. Beast Boy smiled proudly.

"Guess my deck just came through for me. Now, I think it's Robin and Star's turn to duel, don't you?"


	2. Hero or Zero?

Beast Boy: Mopzor une flooperborg.

Me: Uhm...what?

Robin: (trying to contain laughter) Raven replaced Beast Boy's English with Tamaranian.

Beast Boy: Zota clorbag!

Starfire: (gasp) Beast Boy! That was a horrible thing to say!

Me: What'd he say?

Starfire: (blushes) Well...roughly translated into English, he said "Fucking bitch!"

Raven:...Turn the camera off.

(screams are heard)

The boy grinned. "Heh. You lose," He declared.

Everyone gasped. Beast Boy, who was staring down a now 8000 ATK Point monster with no monsters of his own, was declaring his win? "Impossible. There's no way he can win," Cyborg said.

Robin shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure. Beast Boy's always been known to take risks, but he also thinks outside the box enough to know when to take them," He mused.

Beast Boy held up a card. "Your Raviel is powerful, I'll give it that. But that, my dear girl, is also its greatest flaw right now. I play this! Misfortune!" He declared. He slid it into his Duel Disk, and suddenly Raviel began glowing.

Misfortune

Normal Spell

Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. Your monsters cannot attack this turn.

"What did you do?!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy smirked.

"Misfortune selects one monster on your side of the field, Raven. And then, it does damage to you equal to half of its original attack points!" He explained.

Raven's face drained of color as everyone else gasped. "If I am to do the math correctly, Raviel has 8000 ATK points. Divided by two, that would equal 4000. And if friend Raven only has 3200..." Starfire trailed off.

The light surrounding Raven's titanic monster lifted, shooting directly at the Azarathian. "NO! AGH!" She shouted as the light hit her.

Raven: 0 Beast Boy:100

"End game!" Beast Boy said as the holograms faded away. Raven looked at him, shocked.

"You were dead! How in Azar's name did you...?!" She spluttered in protest and disbelief. Beast Boy smiled proudly.

"Guess my deck just came through for me. Now, I think it's Robin and Star's turn to duel, don't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin nodded, still impressed and shocked by Beast Boy's quick adaptation and sudden upset. Sliding the Duel Disk onto his wrist, Robin activated it, with Starfire doing the same.

Robin: 8000 Starfire: 8000

The Life Point readouts flashed to life, and both players drew their hands. Starfire won the roll, so she drew her sixth card.

She frowned. _Dark Magician, Magical Dimension, Old Vindictive Magician, Dark Magician of Chaos and Monster Reborn... _"I place one monster facedown on the field and end my turn." She stated as the card appeared on the field.

Robin studied his hand, adding his newly drawn card to it. _Hmm...Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Clayman, and Polymerization? _"Eh...I play Elemental Hero Stratos in Attack Mode!" He declared as a man clad in metal armor rose to the field. It had two wings that were powered by fans, and looked quite fit and trimmed.

Elemental Hero Stratos WIND

Level 4

Warrior

: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and activate 1 of these effects:

● Destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" and "Evil Hero" monsters you control (not counting this card).

● Select and add 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monster from your Deck to your hand.

ATK/1800 DEF/300

"When I summon Stratos to the field, I get to add one of my other Elemental Hero monsters from my Deck to my hand. I'll take Elemental Hero Avian!" He showed the card to Starfire and added it to his hand.

"Now, Elemental Hero Stratos, attack! Wind Storm Gust!" The Boy Wonder ordered. His warrior rose to the air and used its wings to create a tornado that blasted its way through Starfire's monster card.

"I am sorry Robin, but you have ran into my trap. Old Vindictive Magician, go!" Starfire smiled as she watched her Magician blow the Hero to bits.

"Huh?" Robin scratched his head.

"Old Vindictive Magician has a Flip Effect, Robin. When it is flipped, I am allowed to destroy one monster on your side of the field. I believe the saying is 'an eye for an eye?'" Starfire explained.

Old Vindictive Magician DARK

Level 2

Spellcaster

FLIP: Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

ATK/450 DEF/600

Robin sighed. _I could set my Polymerization and hope she falls for the bluff, but if I lay it on the field it'll be fair game for destruction! I'd best hold onto it for now... _"I end my turn," Robin decided.

Starfire smiled as she drew a Dark Curtain. "I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn, into order to summon my Old Vindictive Magician back from the Graveyard!" She said.

Monster Reborn

Normal Spell

Select 1 monster from either you or your opponent's Graveyard. Special Summon the selected monster on your side of the field.

"That thing? It's weak! Even in Defense Mode, it's only got 600 points," Robin said with a laugh. Starfire smiled.

"I set one Spell/Trap card facedown and end my turn," She said calmly.

Robin sighed in relief. _Good, she can't do anything either, _He thought as he added his drawn Skyscraper to his hand. "I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" He said. A man wearing gold armor and blue tights with lightning bolts on them appeared, hands crackling with electricity.

Elemental Hero Sparkman LIGHT

Level 4

Warrior

ATK/1600 DEF/1400

"Attack with Static Shockwave!" Robin called. His warrior pointed a hand towards Starfire's magician and shot a massive lightning bolt at it. Robin shielded his eyes from the flashing light.

Robin smiled, then frowned. Something was sitting where the magician had been. It was a sarcophagus. "What is that?" Robin asked.

Starfire grinned. "_That _would be my Spell Card. I activate Magical Dimension! With this quickplay Spell, I can offer one of my face-up Spellcasters in order to summon another Spellcaster from my hand! I offer Old Vindictive Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos to the field in Attack Mode!" She said as she played the card. Her magician dissolved in a white light, and in its place rose a man with blue skin, wild long black hair, and a large staff. He wore a tight leather suit with belts and buckles all over.

Magical Dimension

Quickplay Spell

Activate only while there is a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on your side of the field. Tribute 1 monster and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand. Then you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

Dark Magician of Chaos DARK

Level 8

Spellcaster

When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned successfully, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. A monster that is destroyed by this monster as a result of battle is removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, it is removed from play.

ATK/2800 DEF/2600

"Now, I can either destroy your Sparkman with my Dimension card, or I can elect to use the effect of my Chaos Mage. I'll choose the latter, retrieving Monster Reborn from my Graveyard," Starfire declared as she added the card to her hand.

Robin's eyes widened. Then he frowned. _Wait... I can take that thing down on my next turn. I just have to take whatever she throws at me until then, _He grimaced. "I end my turn," He said.

Starfire frowned, drawing another Dark Magician. "I attack! Dark Magician of Chaos, attack with Chaos Spell!" She ordered. Her mage pointed its staff at Robin's monster and fired a black ray at it, blasting it to pieces as Robin's Life Points went down.

Robin:6800 Starfire:8000

"That will be all," Starfire said with a smile. Robin drew and grinned. _Perfect! _" I set one Spell or Trap facedown," He said as he placed a Mirror Force facedown. "Next, I play Polymerization!"

Polymerization

Normal Spell

Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

"I fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian from my hand to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" He declared. The two monsters appeared on the field briefly before merging. A man emerged with white wings and a red monster on its right arm.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman WIND

Level 6

Warrior

"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

ATK/2100 DEF/1200

"And now I play the Field Spell Card Skyscraper!" Robin added, sliding the card into the Disk's Field Card slot. Suddenly, an entire city shot up around the dueling field, much to everyone but Robin's surprise. Robin's Wingman perched atop the highest building.

Skyscraper

Field Spell

When an "Elemental Hero" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

"Whoa. Nice hologram effects," Cyborg commented. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Now, my Hero attacks your Dark Magician of Chaos!" Robin declared as the man charged the mage.

Starfire laughed. "Robin, perhaps you have forgotten the rules of battle? The monster with the higher attack wins, friend," She explained. Robin smirked.

"Oh? Take a look," Robin said. As his Hero swooped down for his attack, his ATK shot up by 1000 (3100/1200). Starfire's eyes widened.

"How?" She cried as the Wingman punched the magician, sending it flying into a building and shattering him. She also noticed her Life Points reducing.

Robin: 6800 Starfire: 4900

"Er...I believe I have faulty equipment," Starfire said worriedly. "It says that I took 3100 damage instead of 300."

"Your Disk isn't defective, Star. When my Wingman destroys a monster, it does damage to you equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster," Robin explained. Starfire scowled, an expression Robin rarely saw.

"I place one monster face-down and end my turn," Robin said, placing the final card in his hand face-down. Starfire nodded. She drew, added a Waboku to her hand, and smiled. "Your city may aid you when you attack, but it does not aid you when I am attacking! I play Dark Magic Curtain!" She said as she slid the Spell into her disk.

Dark Magic Curtain

Normal Spell

If you activate this card, you cannot Normal Summon, Flip Summon, or Special Summon this turn. Pay half of your Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck.

Robin: 6800 Starfire: 2450

A skeleton holding a curtain appeared. It pulled the curtain back to reveal the Dark Magician.

Dark Magician DARK

Level 7

Spellcaster

ATK/2500 DEF/2100

"Attack! Dark Magic Attack!" Starfire commanded. The newly summoned mage extended its staff, and the field flashed. However, the flash came back onto the Magician, obliterating it. "What?" Starfire cried.

"You activated Mirror Force, Star. When you attack, it destroys every Attack Mode monster on your side of the field," Robin explained. Starfire's jaw dropped.

"Fine. I set one face-down Spell or Trap and end," She said glumly. _I can survive this turn thanks to Waboku, and on the next turn I can use my other Curtain to play my other Dark Magician! _She thought excitedly. Robin drew and smirked.

"Time to help both of us. I play Card of Sanctity! Both of us draw until we hold 6 cards," Robin explained as he drew. Starfire did the same.

_Elemental Hero Sparkman and Polymerization! Exactly what I need! _Robin grinned. "I play Polymerization!" He said.

"Again?" Cyborg questioned from the sidelines. Robin laughed.

"Yes, again. This time, I'm fusing the Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand with my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" He slid the Polymerization into his disk and placed the two monsters in his Graveyard. The two monsters fused together on the field, transforming into a large, green-skinned man with an awesome set of silver armor on and wings.

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman LIGHT

Level 8

Warrior

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman"

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

ATK/2500 DEF/2100

The monster's ATK instantly shot up. "Why is it's attack increasing?" Starfire questioned.

"For each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard, he gets 300 ATK points. I count 4, so his ATK skyrockets to 3700 (3700/2100). Now then, I attack! Strike with Flare Burst of Light!" The hero ran forward only to be blocked by three women in blue robes.

"I activate my Waboku card to protect me from Battle Damage this turn," Starfire explained.

Waboku

Normal Trap

You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of battle this turn.

"Eh...Ok. I set one facedown Spell/Trap and end my turn," Robin set, setting a Hero Signal.

Starfire drew, analyzing her new hand. _Dark Magician, Apprentice Mage, Magician's Valkyrie, Dust Tornado, Dark Magic Attack, Magician of Faith, Crystal Seer..._ I set a monster and a Spell/Trap and end my turn," She announced.

Robin smiled and drew. "Activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Spell or Trap!"

Mystical Space Typhoon

Quickplay Spell

Destroy Spell or Trap card on the field.

Starfire's Dust Tornado flipped up and blew into pieces. "Now I play Nobleman of Crossout to end the game!" Robin slapped the card in.

Starfire's Magician of Faith was neutralized and Robin's monster attacked for the win.

Robin: 6800 Starfire: 0

"Nice match, Star," Robin gave her a high five. The he grinned deviously. "Alright, Cyborg needs a turn. Tag team? Cyborg and I versus...Starfire, you just played, so it'll be Beast Boy and Raven vs. me and Cyborg. Sound good?" He asked.

Beast Boy and Raven eyed each other and smirked. "You sure? You saw how strong both of us were earlier. Together, we'll kick your asses," Raven kept her smirk. Beast Boy stared at Raven. He had something like "Puh-lease, I'm not dueling with him," or "He'd just be in my way." But she had actually acknowledged, and even complimented, his skill!

"Let's get it on!" Cyborg shouted.


	3. Tag! You're it!

Beast Boy: Tattle tale! (points accusingly at Starfire)

Starfire: I am sorry, friend, but that really was a horrible thing to call someone.

Raven: Not really, as long as he keeps up his death wish.

Beast Boy: I'd tell you to go to hell if it wasn't your hometown.

Raven: ... Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: (Fearful look on his face) Y-yeah?

Raven: For once, you actually made a decent punchline. I'm proud.

"I activate my Waboku card to protect me from Battle Damage this turn," Starfire explained.

Waboku

Normal Trap

You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of battle this turn.

"Eh...Ok. I set one facedown Spell/Trap and end my turn," Robin set, setting a Hero Signal.

Starfire drew, analyzing her new hand. _Dark Magician, Apprentice Mage, Magician's Valkyrie, Dust Tornado, Dark Magic Attack, Magician of Faith, Crystal Seer..._ I set a monster and a Spell/Trap and end my turn," She announced.

Robin smiled and drew. "Activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Spell or Trap!"

Mystical Space Typhoon

Quickplay Spell

Destroy Spell or Trap card on the field.

Starfire's Dust Tornado flipped up and blew into pieces. "Now I play Nobleman of Crossout to end the game!" Robin slapped the card in.

Starfire's Magician of Faith was neutralized and Robin's monster attacked for the win.

Robin: 6800 Starfire: 0

"Nice match, Star," Robin gave her a high five. The he grinned deviously. "Alright, Cyborg needs a turn. Tag team? Cyborg and I versus...Starfire, you just played, so it'll be Beast Boy and Raven vs. me and Cyborg. Sound good?" He asked.

Beast Boy and Raven eyed each other and smirked. "You sure? You saw how strong both of us were earlier. Together, we'll kick your asses," Raven kept her smirk. Beast Boy stared at Raven. He had something like "Puh-lease, I'm not dueling with him," or "He'd just be in my way." But she had actually acknowledged, and even complimented, his skill!

"Let's get it on!" Cyborg shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, let's do this. Here are the rules. Each player has their own set of 8000 LP. Both members of a team must be eliminated. The term "both players" on a card will apply to all players. No attacks on the first turn," Robin finished. Everyone flipped their Disks on and drew their cards.

Raven: 8000 Robin: 8000

Beast Boy: 8000 Cyborg: 8000

Four dice were rolled, and Raven determined order to be herself/Robin/Beast Boy/Cyborg. Drawing her sixth card, she looked at her hand. _Hrm. Dark World Dealings, Slate Warrior, Newdoria, Kisetai, Dark Ruler of Hell and Premature Burial... _"I set one monster face-down and end my turn," She stated calmly.

A/N: For Robin's cards, when he's thinking about them I'm not going to type out "Elemental Hero" every time. Instead, it'll just be "Avian" or "Stratos."

Robin drew his card and tried to figure out what to do. _Sparkman, Reinforcement of the Army, Polymerization, Skyscraper, Burstinatrix and Marauding Captain. _"Ok, I'll play Reinforcement of the Army!" He said.

Reinforcement of the Army

Normal Spell

Add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

"I'll search Elemental Hero Clayman from my Deck. Then I'll summon Marauding Captain, whose effect lets me summon my new Hero from my hand in Defense mode!" Robin smiled.

Marauding Captain EARTH

Level 3

Warrior

While this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as an attack target. When this monster is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

ATK/1200 DEF/400

Elemental Hero Clayman EARTH

Level 4

Warrior

ATK/800 DEF/2000

"And that'll be it," Robin declared.

"Then it's my move," Beast Boy said. Adding his new card to his hand, he thought on his move. _Let's see... Raven only has one card on her field. If they get rid of it, she'll be in danger. What do I have... Berserk Gorilla, Wild Nature's Release, Green Baboon, Sakuretsu Armor, Enemy Controller and Pitch-Black Warwolf? _"I'll place two cards face-down and summon Pitch-Black Warwolf in Attack Mode!" He slapped the monster down, and a black anthropomorphic wolf holding a staff rose up.

Pitch-Black Warwolf DARK

Level 4

Beast

Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase.

ATK/1600 DEF/600

"That's it," Beast Boy said confidently. Cyborg cocked an eyebrow and drew his card.

_Alrighty, time to see what love my baby's givin' me. Jinzo, Reflect Bounder, Cyber Dragon, Limiter Removal, Enemy Controller and Spell Canceller! Heh heh, _"Come on out, Cyber Dragon!" He smiled as he summoned his monster. A metallic dragon appeared with a roar.

Cyber Dragon LIGHT

Level 5

Machine

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

ATK/2100 DEF/1600

"Cyborg, you have to Tribute to summon monsters level 5 or higher, remember?" Raven raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not with this bad boy. If ya'll got monsters and I don't, Cyber Dragon can make things even by Special Summoning from my hand. And since he was Special Summoned, I can still Normal Summon this! Reflect Bounder!" He said cockily as a monster covered in mirrors appeared.

Reflect Bounder LIGHT

Level 4

Machine

When this face-up Attack Position monster is attacked by a monster on your opponent's side of the field, before damage calculation, this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. Then, after damage calculation, this card is destroyed.

ATK/1700 DEF/1000

"And I'll end by playing one card face-down," Cyborg finished. Raven rolled her eyes as she drew, furrowing her brows at the Dark Necrofear she added to her hand. "Okay, I play Dark World Dealings! Everyone draws a card and discards a card," She said, drawing. _A Bottomless Trap Hole? Hm. Better ditch Newdoria I suppose, _She thought, sliding the card into her Graveyard. "Heh. I play Premature Burial to summon Newdoria back from my Graveyard! But he won't say long. I tribute him for Dark Ruler of Hell!" Raven smirked.

Premature Burial

Equip Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

Raven: 7200 Robin: 8000

Beast Boy: 8000 Cyborg: 8000

Dark Ruler of Hell DARK

Level 6

Fiend

Negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by battle with Fiend-Type monsters you control. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

ATK/2450 DEF/1600

A demon in a large robe with horns and a wine glass filled with blood was summoned. It smirked and laughed at Robin and Cyborg's monsters. "And now, I'm attacking Elemental Hero Clayman! Attack with Hell's Fury!" She commanded. The demon let loose with a blast of fire, but the Hero was saved by Marauding Captain, who sacrificed himself to block the blow. "What?" Raven asked, confused.

"When my Captain is on the field, you can't attack other Warriors," Robin said as his Life Points decreased, the result of his Captain having been in ATK mode.

Raven: 7200 Robin:6750

Beast Boy: 8000 Cyborg:8000

"Ah. Well, in any case I'm done," Raven said. Robin drew, noting the Avian he drew, and laughed.

"I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Robin said, playing the cards. Everyone had already seen the Wingman in action against Starfire, so they knew it could be deadly.

"And now, Skyscraper!" Robin's smile widened as the city shot up and his Hero flew to the tallest tower. Raven's eyes widened, realizing what Robin was about to do.

"Flame Wingman, attack the Dark Ruler of Hell with Justice Blaze!" Robin ordered. His monster swooped down and hit the demon head-on with his flaming right hand. But as his attack neared Raven's monster, the Dark Ruler was suddenly covered in armor with spikes on the outside of it. The Wingman completed its attack only to be destroyed by the armor.

"What the heck?!" Robin cried in confusion. Then he saw that Beast Boy was grinning and a card was flipped up in front of him.

"I thought you might try that, Boy Blunder. I activated my Sakuretsu Armor trap, which obliterates one attack monster," He explained. Cyborg grinned.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't want your little Rae-Raekins getting hurt, would you?" He teased. Beast Boy blushed and Raven smirked. "So what if I wanted to protect her? She's my partner!" Beast Boy said in annoyance.

"Oooh, so it's official? You guys are partners?" Cyborg continued. Beast Boy just shot him a dirty look.

"Your monster is smashed," Beast Boy said instead of replying to Cyborg. Robin frowned.

_Damn! All I have now is my Clayman... _"Well... I guess I end my turn," Robin said glumly.

Beast Boy smirked and drew, his eyes narrowing at the Conscription card he had. _Okay, Warwolf can't handle any of these monsters right now. Cyborg has one face down card...I hope this works. _"I play Berserk Gorilla in Attack Mode!" He declared as a pissed-off gorilla appeared.

Berserk Gorilla EARTH

Level 4

Beast

If this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, destroy this card. The controller of this card must attack with this card if possible.

ATK/2000 DEF/1000

"Next I play Wild Nature's Release!" Beast Boy continued.

Wild Nature's Release

Normal Spell

Increase the ATK of 1 face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster on the field by an amount equal to its DEF. Destroy the monster during the End Phase of the turn that this card is activated.

"My Berserk Gorilla's DEF is added to its ATK to total 3000 (3000/1000)!" Beast Boy said. Settling his eyes on Cyborg's field, he commanded an assault on the mecha-teen's Cyber Dragon by his Gorilla.

"Sorry, BB, but I activate Limiter Removal! This doubles the ATK of all my Machine monsters!" Cyborg grinned.

Limiter Removal

Quick-Play Spell

Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters on your side of the field, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect.

"Then it's a good thing your monster won't be in Attack Mode! I activate Enemy Controller!" Beast Boy responded.

Enemy Controller

Quick-Play Spell

Select and activate 1 of these effects:

● Change the Battle Position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.

● Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase.

An oversized game controller appeared and shot a cable towards the Cyber Dragon, latching on. "I switch Cyber Dragon to Defense Mode," Beast Boy said. The joystick moved and buttons were pressed as Cyber Dragon was forced to defend. Berserk Gorilla easily tore through the metal dragon, leaving scraps behind.

Cyborg's mouth was collecting flies. "No! My baby!" He cried. "Oh no you didn't. It is ON, grass stain!" He cried. Beast Boy just grinned.

"That'll be all," Beast Boy said. As he said that, his Gorilla glowed red and was destroyed.

"Guess you forgot about that, eh BB?" Cyborg said, amused At least, amused until another beast came lumbering out. "What the heck?"

"Meet Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest! When one of my Beasts are destroyed, he Special Summons from my hand," Beast Boy explained as the large green monkey stood before him. Cyborg gaped again.

Raven was impressed. "Nice work," She said with a genuine laugh. Suddenly, Cyborg's Reflect Bounder began smoking, and soon blew up.

"I guess you forgot about that," Beast Boy teased.


	4. Represent

Robin: BEAST BOY!

Beast Boy: (Is seen cackling evilly)

Robin: (Comes out, face red. On his shirt is a picture of Starfire in a swimsuit) You did this to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY UNIFORMS!! I HAVE TO GO GET NEW ONES MADE! YOU ARE DEAD!

Raven: (Takes one look and laughs like a madwoman)

Everyone:...??

Robin: (eyes narrowing) RAVEN!!

Me: Jesus... (Robin begins chasing Raven)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wild Nature's Release

Normal Spell

Increase the ATK of 1 face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster on the field by an amount equal to its DEF. Destroy the monster during the End Phase of the turn that this card is activated.

"My Berserk Gorilla's DEF is added to its ATK to total 3000 (3000/1000)!" Beast Boy said. Settling his eyes on Cyborg's field, he commanded an assault on the mecha-teen's Cyber Dragon by his Gorilla.

"Sorry, BB, but I activate Limiter Removal! This doubles the ATK of all my Machine monsters!" Cyborg grinned.

Limiter Removal

Quick-Play Spell

Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters on your side of the field, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect.

"Then it's a good thing your monster won't be in Attack Mode! I activate Enemy Controller!" Beast Boy responded.

Enemy Controller

Quick-Play Spell

Select and activate 1 of these effects:

● Change the Battle Position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.

● Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase.

An oversized game controller appeared and shot a cable towards the Cyber Dragon, latching on. "I switch Cyber Dragon to Defense Mode," Beast Boy said. The joystick moved and buttons were pressed as Cyber Dragon was forced to defend. Berserk Gorilla easily tore through the metal dragon, leaving scraps behind.

Cyborg's mouth was collecting flies. "No! My baby!" He cried. "Oh no you didn't. It is ON, grass stain!" He cried. Beast Boy just grinned.

"That'll be all," Beast Boy said. As he said that, his Gorilla glowed red and was destroyed.

"Guess you forgot about that, eh BB?" Cyborg said, amused At least, amused until another beast came lumbering out. "What the heck?"

"Meet Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest! When one of my Beasts are destroyed, he Special Summons from my hand," Beast Boy explained as the large green monkey stood before him. Cyborg gaped again.

Raven was impressed. "Nice work," She said with a genuine laugh. Suddenly, Cyborg's Reflect Bounder began smoking, and soon blew up.

"I guess you forgot about that," Beast Boy teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn!" Cyborg swore as he drew. He played half his hand on his opening move, and Beast Boy Had taken a giant crap all over it! Seeing his drawn card to be a Dekoichi, The Battlechanted Locomotive, he halfway smiled. "I set one monster and one Spell/Trap card," He announced, ending his turn.

Raven drew a Mad Reloader, noting it for later use. No one had attacked her face-down Kisetai yet, which somewhat disappointed her. "I summon Slate Warrior in Attack Mode!" She said, summoning a blue man with no neck covered in gold armor.

Slate Warrior WIND

Level 4

Wind

FLIP: Increase the ATK and DEF of this monster by 500 points. The ATK and DEF of a monster that destroys this card as a result of battle is decreased by 500 points.

ATK/1900 DEF/400

"I attack Cyborg's monster with Slate Warrior! Gold Axe Strike!" She declared. The warrior ran forward, leaping with its axe raised.

_Damn! _ Cyborg thought. His hand forced, he revealing his face-down Spell card. "I activate Enemy Controller! I'll sacrifice my own monster to take control of your Dark Ruler for a turn!" Cyborg said. The controller plugged into the Ruler and dragged in over.

"Then I choose not to attack. I end my turn," Raven stated shortly. The wire snapped apart, and her monster returned to its rightful owner.

Robin frowned. All he had was Elemental Hero Clayman and Skyscraper on the field, plus Skyscraper on the field. He drew his card, hoping for something good. _Hero Signal? Great..._ "I play a face-down Spell/Trap and end my turn..." He said dejectedly.

Beast Boy drew, concerned because he had no hand except Conscripton before his draw, After seeing the draw, though, he grinned. "I summon Enraged Battle Ox!" He declared as the familiar beast rose up. Robin swore. With that card, his Baboon would not only obliterate his only monster, but do damage as well.

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest EARTH

Level 7

Beast

When a Beast-Type monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard

ATK/2600 DEF/1800

I attack! Green Baboon, attack Elemental Hero Clayman with your Jungle Roar!" Beast Boy cried. The monster let loose with a primal roar, shattering the clay warrior.

Raven: 7200 Robin:6150

Beast Boy: 8000 Cyborg:8000

"I'm not completely toast! Activate Hero Signal!" Robin declared as his Trap revealed.

Hero Signal

Normal Trap

Activate only when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or Deck.

"I Special Summon-" Robin was cut off. His trap wasn't appearing. "Uhm..." He said. Beast Boy smiled and pointed to his Warwolf, who was glowing.

"Damn!" Robin exclaimed. Beast Boy just laughed.

"Well, I attack Cyborg with my Ox!" Beast Boy declared. Cyborg growled until the Ox knocked hum backwards with its axe.

Raven: 7200 Robin: 6150

Beast Boy: 8000 Cyborg: 6300

"That HAD to hurt," The green boy teased. "And don't forget about my Wolf! I attack...hmmm. I'll attack Robin, to be fair," He said. The wolf came forward and bashed Robin with its staff. "OW!" Robin cried.

Raven: 7200 Robin: 4550

Beast Boy: 8000 Cyborg: 6300

Cyborg growled. "I end my turn by placing a card face-down," Beast Boy said happily.

Cyborg drew, hoping for sweet revenge. _Monster Reborn? Oooh... Let's check the Graveyards, _He thought. He brought up the displays on his Disk, seeing Beast Boy's Berserk Gorilla, Raven's Newdoria, Robin's Marauding Captain, E-Heros Avian, Burstinatrix, Flame Wingman and Clayman, and his own Cyber Dragon, Reflect Bounder and Dekoichi. Smiling, he said "I play Monster Reborn, Special Summoning Robin's Flame Wingman back! Now, Wingman, attack and power up through Skyscraper to take down that monkey!" Cyborg exclaimed, pointing to the Baboon.

Beast Boy looked at his down card. _Is there any chance in hell...? I won't know until I try. And I have faith in this deck, _"I reveal Conscription!" He said.

Conscription

Normal Trap

Pick up the top card of your opponent's Deck. If the picked up card can be Normal Summoned, Special Summon it to your side of the field. If not, add that card to your opponent's hand.

Cyborg gave him a weird look. "Erm... Ooookay," He said. Cyborg took the top card off and put it in the Field Zone so it would display. Raven and Robin gasped and Beast Boy grinned.

"What the hell, Beast Boy?!" Raven demanded, laughing and staring at him in utter shock. Cyborg looked up, and all color drain of his face. The card he had picked up was Spell Canceller.

"Alright, Spell Canceller! Get over here!" Beast Boy commanded.

Spell Canceller WIND

Level 5

Machine

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spell Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Spell Cards are also negated.

ATK/1800 DEF/1600

Instantly, the city surrounding them crumbled to pieces. Cyborg's monster turned to him, awaiting command. And Cyborg was not happy.

_I concur: WHAT THE HELL?! I either have to attack with my Wingman, and take out the Canceller, or cancel the attack and not be able to attack! Either way, the Wingman is fair game next round...damn! _ "Wingman attacks Spell Canceller!" Cyborg declared. The hero easily blew away the machine monster.

Raven: 7200 Robin: 4550

Beast Boy: 7700 Cyborg: 6300

"That is bull to the shit, Beast Boy," Robin told him. Beast Boy just grinned. "I. End. My. Turn." The machine man ground his teeth as Raven drew, still laughing at Beast Boy's move as the city shot up around them again.

Drawing a Mystical Space Typhoon, she said "I set one face-down Spell/Trap. Now...let's see. Both of you are wide open...tough choice." ._Wait...Oh, that's just humiliation...heh _ She thought. " First, I flip Summon Kiseitai! She said.

Kiseitai DARK

Level 2

Fiend

When your opponent's monster attacks this card in face-down Defense Position, this card becomes an Equip Spell Card equipped to the attacking monster (No damage calculation is conducted). During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, increase your Life Points by half of the ATK of the monster equipped with this card.

ATK/300 DEF/800

"I attack Robin directly with all of my monsters! Slate Warrior, Dark Ruler of Hell, Axe Hellfire double attack! Kiseitai, Choke Crush!" She commanded. The Ruler shot flames at Robin, and Slate Warrior threw its axe, covering it in flames. Finally, the worm flew onto Robin and wrapped around his neck, forcing him to his knees.

Raven: 7200 Robin: 0

Beast Boy: 7700 Cyborg: 6300

"Oh, now that's just a bad way to go, " Cyborg commented as Robin's Disk went offline. "Two on one? Crap." Cyborg summarized. Raven nodded, ending her turn. Since Robin was out, Cyborg played in his place.

He drew his card, hoping for something VERY good. He got it. "I play Card of Sanctity!" He grinned as he got a second chance at life. _Oooh...Cyber Dragon, Jinzo, Dekoichi, Premature Burial, and...POWER BOND?! AWESOME _ "I Special Summon Cyber Dragon, then play Premature Burial to Special Summon another Cyber Dragon. Next, I play Power Bond!"

Power Bond

Normal Spell

Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the Special Summoned monster.

"I merge my monsters together to form Cyber Twin Dragon!" Cyborg cried happily

Cyber Twin Dragon LIGHT

Level 8

Machine

"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice in the same Battle Phase.

ATK/2800 DEF/2600

"And with my Power Bond, his ATK shoots up (5600/2600)! And I attack that Baboon and Ruler! Eat it, Beast Boy!" He yelled as the heads fired twin beams.

The Baboon was easily killed, as was the Ruler.

Raven: 4050 Robin: 0

Beast Boy: 4700 Cyborg: 6300

"Shit..." Raven said.

"We're not out yet," Beast Boy said.

"I end my turn, taking 2800 damage due to Power Bond," Cyborg said.

Raven: 4050 Robin: 0

Beast Boy: 4700 Cyborg: 3500

"It's my move," Beast Boy said as he drew. He looked at his new hand. _Hmm... Wait... Exchange, Crush Card, Sangan, 2 Berserk Gorilla, Ultimate Offering, Rising Energy and Call of the Haunted? _"I play...Exchange," Beast Boy said hesitantly. The card came up in front of him.

Exchange

Normal Spell

Both players show their hands to each other. You both select 1 card from each other's hand and add it to your own. When the cards are sent to the Graveyard, they are sent to the Graveyard of the original owner.

Cyborg began to walk over, but Beast Boy shook his head. "I'm trading with Raven," He said, praying. Raven looked surprised, showing her hand. Beast Boy smiled.

"I'll take your Executor," He said. Raven saw what he was going to do, and her jaw dropped.

"I'll take your Gorilla, I guess," She said. Beast Boy walked back over.

"I play Executor-Makuyrya in Attack Mode, and attack your Dragon!" He said. Cyborg's eyes widened as the monster was brutally destroyed.

Raven: 4050 Robin: 0

Beast Boy: 700 Cyborg: 3500

"With Makurya's effect, I play Ultimate Offering!" Beast Boy declared.

Ultimate Offering

Continuous Trap

You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster. You can only activate this effect during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase.

"I pay 500 Life Points to Summon Sangan," He said

Sangan DARK

Level 3

Fiend

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, select 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 or less from your Deck, show it to your opponent, and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

ATK/1000 DEF/600

Raven: 4050 Robin: 0

Beast Boy: 200 Cyborg: 3500

"Now, I play one of the most sentimental cards in my deck... Crush Card Virus!" He said.

Crush Card Virus

Normal Trap

Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK. Check all monsters your opponent controls, your opponent's hand, and all cards they draw (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation), and destroy all monsters with 1500 or more ATK.

Sangan exploded, the remains covering Cyborg's hand, deck and his Dragon. Cards in his hand melted away, as did his Dragon. "NO!" Cyborg almost literally cried as his Dragon was no more. Raven shook her in admiration.

"Now I play Call of the Haunted, bringing back Berserk Gorilla!" Beast Boy Boy smiled confidentially. _It's going to work! _He thought excitedly.

Call of the Haunted

Continuous Trap

Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

A gravestone appeared, and suddenly a fist shot from the ground. Berserk Gorilla lifted itself from its tomb and stood before Beast Boy (2000/1000).

"One final card, Cy. You played well, man. But it is so over. Go, Rising Energy!" He declared.

Rising Energy

Normal Trap

Discard 1 card. Select 1 face-up monster, and it gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase of this turn.

"I discard my final card," Beast Boy said, sliding the card in his hand into the Graveyard slot. "Now my Gorilla gains 1500 ATK points (3500/1000)! Go, Gorilla! Attack with Blind Rage Fury!"

Raven and Cyborg's jaws both dropped, for different reasons. _Holy shit... Of all the ways to play that hand, he's going to win with it! _ Raven thought.

Cyborg didn't even have time to think. "Ungh!" He grunted as the primate slammed him.

Raven: 4050 Robin: 0

Beast Boy: 200 Cyborg: 0

Cyborg's Disk automatically shut down as the match ended. All eyes were immediately on Beast Boy.

"Okay, what the hell? First you pull out some random-ass card that SOMEHOW makes my own damn monster work against me. Then, you play a hand that I gave you to defeat by an exact amount! What gives?" Cyborg demanded.

Beast Boy laughed. "First of all, Conscription is not a 'random-ass card.' I built this to sort of match me, y'know? Conscription is a good representation of my heightened sense. Crush Card, well, pretty obvious there. I have a few ATK modifiers in there to represent the power fluctuation I feel when I morph. And the monsters, well...obvious," He laughed.

"And Exchange?" Robin asked curiously.

"Er... This is gonna sound corny beyond belief..." Beast Boy muttered. Hearing something that sounded suspiciously like "It already does," coming from Cyborg, he threw a dirty look at his friend. "Exchange is... Let's just say that I put it in here because of one person and leave it at that," He said. Everyone cocked an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Alright everyone, now we just wait until this thing takes off," Robin said.


	5. Duels and Ditzes

-1Robin: You're actually updating this?!

Me: Yes.

Raven: Why?

Me: Because I recently DL'd some Yugioh music and got inspiration?

Beast Boy: Oo Okay…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two duels of the first round had already passed as the Titans watched and waited for their names to be called. With every duel, the team got a better idea of the kind of competition they were facing. As well, Raven had been talking around, with no signs of suspicious activities.

Finally, the moment came. "The next duel is…." The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers as the randomizer spat out two names. "Richard 'Robin' Grayson versus 'Kitten'!" He finished, pausing slightly at the fact that "Kitten" had no last name. The color drained from Robin's face as the others had a hearty laugh at his expense. Hanging his head, he walked up to his end of the arena and waited.

"ROBBIE POO!" Robin winced as his opposition squealed with glee. "Oh, this will be so much fun! Duel!" She squealed, activating her Disk. Robin followed suite.

Robin: 8000

Kitten:8000

"I'll take first turn," Robin said, his dice trumping Kitten's. _Clayman, Burstinatrix, Future Fusion, Skyscraper, Avian and Claymore Mine? Alright…_" "I play one monster and one Spell or Trap face-down. That'll be all," He nodded as he placed the cards down.

Kitten smiled. "Fine then! I summon Cyber Harpie Lady!

Cyber Harpie Lady WIND

Level 4

Winged-Beast

This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady."

ATK/1800 DEF/1300

Robin raised an eyebrow as a half-bird, half-woman with a whip and what appeared to be a bondage outfit rose to the field. _Not strong enough to destroy my monster…good,_ He thought.

"With two cards facedown, I attack!" Kitten cried. With a smirk, the creature leapt and dove down at Robin's facedown card, whip cracking down. As the monster flipped over, the whip slammed down onto the rock-hard body of Elemental Hero Clayman, and the Harpie was sent skidding backwards due to the force of the backlash.

Robin: 8000

Kitten:7800

"What?!" Kitten yelled, steaming as her monster flew back to its master's field. Robin smirked.

"My Elemental Hero Clayman here has a Defense of 2000. Your bondage slave over there just couldn't crack him. And since your monster was at a 200 point disadvantage, you took the difference. Is that it?" He asked. She simply frowned and nodded.

Robin drew and smiled. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

Elemental Hero Wildheart EARTH

Level 4

Warrior

This monster is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards.

ATK/1500 DEF/1600

"I also play Skyscraper!" Robin announced, unfolding the Field Card Zone on his disk and slipping in the card. Instantly, a city arose around the two duelists, causing Kitten to yelp. "Now, Elemental Hero Wildheart attacks!' Robin said with a smile. Kitten looked at him strangely.

"Robbie Poo, are you alright? Or did you not learn the game well enough? Higher attack wins, babe," She reminded him. He laughed.

"I'm fully aware. Take a look," He told her, pointing to his monster. As Wildheart charged, he took a back way through the street, catching Kitten's monster by surprise. As he swung his sword, his ATK shot up (2500/1600) and Cyber Harpie Lady was sliced in half.

"WHAT?!" Kitten screeched again, causing Robin to wince and sigh.

"When my Heroes are in their own city and fight a monster with higher ATK than themselves, they gain an additional 1000-point boost before the battle occurs," He explained.

Robin: 8000

Kitten: 7100

"Alright Robin! Keep it comin'!" Cyborg cheered from the sidelines, earning a glare from Kitten.

"Fine! My turn!" Kitten huffed. Drawing, her face lit up. "Ooooh! I summon Harpie Lady #1!" She said.

Harpie Lady #1 WIND

Level 4

Winged-Beast

This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady." All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK.

ATK/1300 DEF/1400

Another Harpie woman appeared, this time in a leather leotard and without the whip. As she stood, her ATK automatically increased (1600/1400). "And I also play this! Elegant Egotist!"

Elegant Egotist

Normal Spell

This card can only be activated when you have at least one or more "Harpy Lady" face-up on the field. Special Summon one "Harpy Lady" or "Harpy Lady Sisters" from your hand or Deck.

"Come on out, sisters!" Kitten called. A trio of Harpy Ladies appeared, their ATK increasing.

Harpy Lady Sisters WIND

Level 6

Winged-Beast

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Elegant Egotist."

ATK/1950 DEF/2100

As their ATK increased per the effect of their fellow monster (2250/2100), the sisters looked at Robin's monsters evilly, just waiting for their orders. "Sisters, attack! Tear up that Wildheart!" She ordered. They nodded and lunged, slashing with their talons. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the arena, leaving only a pile of feathers as a memento of Kitten's monster.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Kitten screamed in frustration. Robin smiled again.

"Sorry Kitten, but your Sisters tripped my Claymore Mine Trap Card!" He explained.

Claymore Mine

Normal Trap

Activate only when an opponent's monster attacks. Destroy one ATK position monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK (if it's a tie, you get to choose).

"Fine! Harpie Lady #1! The coast is clear! Destroy that Hero!" She ordered. With one swipe, Robin's monster was history.

Robin: 7900

Kitten: 7100

"Your move," She said sweetly. Robin rolled his eyes and drew, smirking.

"I play Monster Reborn!" Robin said cheerily, enjoying the P.O'ed expression on Kitten's face. "You know the drill. Wildheart, attack!" He told his newly-revived monster. With a nod, he ran at Kitten's monster with a battle cry. Kitten smiled.

"Combo time! Reveal Ultimate Offering!" She called, flipping up a Trap.

Ultimate Offering

Continuous Trap

You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster. You can only activate this effect during your own Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase.

"I pay 500 Life Points to play Harpie Queen!

Harpie Queen WIND

Level 4

You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Harpies Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name is treated as "Harpy Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard

ATK/1900 DEF/1200

Robin: 7900

Kitten: 6600

The woman appeared on the field gracefully, and her ATK rose instantly (2200/1200). "She won't be there long, though. Activate Icarus Attack! I sacrifice my Queen to destroy both of your monsters!" She declared. A light came down and absorbed the Queen, turning her into pure energy. This energy shot out at both monsters, striking them head on.

"Hah! Both of your monsters are…what the hell?" Kitten gasped. Clayman was indeed gone, but the Wildheart continued on its warpath (2500/1600) and struck down her remaining monster.

"You really are as dumb as you look," Robin mocked her, causing her to growl. "Wildheart is immune to Trap cards, so with the help of Skyscraper he's defeated yet another Harpy!"

Robin: 7900

Kitten: 5700

"Now, I think I'll play Future Fusion! I send cards from my Deck to my Graveyard listed on a monster in my Fusion Deck. Then, in two turns, that monster Fusion Summons! I'll select Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, sending Burstinatrix and Avian from my deck to do so. And that will be it," He said as he slipped the two cards into the Graveyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm…Employees Only? Heh. Like that lock is going to keep me out," Raven rolled her eyes and phased through the door in her search for all things suspicious. Looking around, she saw various switches and knobs on the walls. "Hologram support, I assume," She mumbled to herself as she advanced. Spotting another room with an open door, she slowly entered. Computers littered the room, so Raven chose one and peered at the screen.

"Deck information… What? Call list?" Interested, she opened the folder. On it was listed various phone numbers. On it she recognized the Titan's Tower number. Then, she noticed that more numbers existed in another list labeled "Priority One." This list consisted of the names and numbers of various villains. "Dr. Light… Mad Mod…Kitten….Killer Moth….What the hell? They _purposely _want villains at their tournament?" She wondered to herself.

"But of course. They make excellent spies, plus they provide distraction as you try to recapture them," A voice behind her told her in a very matter-of-fact tone. Not recognizing the voice, she turned around.

"Name's Gerald. And I'm afraid you aren't leaving here until you've been…convinced…not to share any of this information," The man said. Dressed in one of the employee outfits, he didn't look very threatening, but he sounded quite serious. Raven smirked.

"And how are you going to stop me? Azarath, Metri-Ugh!" She grunted as a pair of mechanical arms grasped her by her ankles and pulled her to her knees. "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" She finished. Nothing happened. She repeated herself, but still nothing.

"We planned on your arrival. Damned Mayor and all. Those will restrain yours and any of your friends' powers while they keep ahold of you. Now rise," He said. Another pair of arms extended from the ceiling and lifted her up by her wrists. Surprisingly, they then released her arms, though the ankle bonds held firm.

"What gives?" She asked.

"I'll give you one chance to escape. But it's also one chance to die. Duel me, no safeties," He told her. Her mouth fell open as she remember what she had been told about the Duel Disks.

"_Now, about safeties." Ray told them. "These things have 5 different levels safeties. Safety level 5 is what you'll be playing. You'll feel the attacks slightly, but it won't hurt at all. As the number drops, the safety decreases of course. Safety level 3 is dangerous, and anything below that is at your own risk. NEVER play with the safeties off, though. If you do, losing too many Life Points or being hit too many times could kill you," He warned._

"Fine. I win, you release me and I walk out of here with this information," She said.

"And if I win, I keep you as my personal slave," He said. This caused Raven's heart to skip a beat. Closing her eyes and knowing there was no other way out, she nodded and activated her Disk.


	6. For the Birds

-1Robin: Well, since everyone else is out on break, I guess I'm just announcing the next chapter. So here it is! Episode Six: For the Birds!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fine! I draw!" Kitten declared. Staring down two monsters and surrounded by the Skyscraper, Kitten's empty field was not a welcome sight. "I summon Harpie Lady #3 in Attack Mode!"

Harpie Lady #3 WIND

Level 4

Winged-Beast

This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady." Your opponent's monster that battles with this card cannot declare an attack for your opponent's next 2 turns.

1300/1400

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn!" Kitten finished.

"Alright, one more turn for my Fusion card!" Robin reminded the blonde as he drew. She scowled in response. "And in the meantime, I'll make another Fusion! First, I use O-Oversoul to revive Clayman!" "

O-Oversoul

Normal Spell

Select one Normal E-Hero monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

"I play Polymerization to Fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my hand with Clayman from my field to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in Defense Mode!"

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster EARTH

Level 6

Warrior

Elemental Hero Burstrinatrix + Elemental Hero Clayman

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If it does, this card's ATK his halved during damage calculation.

ATK/2000 DEF/2500

"And now, with Rampart Blaster's special ability, I attack! Shield Blast!" Robin cried.

"Hey! Monsters can't attack while their in Defense Mode!" Kitten protested. Rrobin smirked.

"Rampart Blaster can. In fact, while she's in Defense mode, she can attack your Life Points directly, bypassing your monster, by halving her ATK! Now, blast Kitten!" The warrior nodded and charged her cannon (1000/2500). With a bang, a shot fired around Kitten's Harpie and hit her directly. With a satisfied nod, the cannon powered down (2000/2500).

Robin: 7900

Kitten: 4700

"Now my Wildheart attacks!" Robin declared. This time, Wildheart didn't need the power boost, and sliced effortlessly through the offending creature.

Robin: 7900

Kitten: 4500

"What the heck?" Robin asked in confusion as Wildheart became covered in feathers. Kitten danced in glee.

"When you attack my Harpie Lady #3, the monster that did it can't attack for two turns!" She told him happily. Robin growled and nodded, signaling the end of his turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duel!" Raven and Gerald faced off, Raven still restrained at the ankles. "Ladies first," Gerald said smoothly. Raven nodded wordlessly and drew.

Raven:8000

Gerald:8000

_Of all the times to have a non-perfect hand…Dark Necrofear, Dark World Dealings, Newdoria, Giant Germ, Monster Reborn and…wait, what? What's _that _doing in my deck?_ Raven wondered, staring at Beast Boy's Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest card. "I set one face-down monster, ending my turn," Raven said, placing the card down. Gerald smiled.

"Very well. I play the Ancient Rules Spell." Gerald said.

Ancient Rules

Normal Spell

Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.

"I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Gerald announced with a grin. Slamming the card down, a giant white dragon appeared with a mighty roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon LIGHT

Level 8

Dragon

ATK/3000 DEF/2500

Raven gaped up at the magnificent creature as it roared, causing her cloak to fly backwards. "Attack her facedown card! White Lightning!" Gerald called. The dragon rose up, energy forming in its mouth, and blasted Raven's monster with a beam of lightning.

"You destroyed the Giant Germ, Gerald. This lets me summon two more from my deck, as well as dealing 500 damage to your Life Points," Raven informed him.

Raven:8000

Gerald:7500

"Very well. One card facedown ends my turn," Gerald told her. Raven nodded, drawing her card. _Still nothing…Newdoria can destroy that Dragon though…Hm. Wait! Why is this in here? _Raven was once again confused, looking at the Hallowed Life Barrier that had been so key in Beast Boy's duel against her.

Flashback

"_Well, my Germ also hit you. When you destroy it, you take 500 points of damage!" Raven shot back._

"_Oh really?" Beast Boy asked casually as the goopy remains flew at him, being stopped by a field of white energy. "Actived Hallowed Life Barrier! I discard one card from my hand to negate all damage done to me for one turn. And that ends my turn," Beast Boy said confidently._

End Flashback

"I place one card facedown and one monster facedown. I also switch my Germs into Defense mode. Your turn," She said.

"Gladly. First, I play this! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Gerald told her, smiling.

Burst Stream of Destruction

Normal Spell

You can only activate this card when there is a face-up "Blue Eyes White Dragon" on your side of the field. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. No "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" can attack this turn.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, obliterate all of her monsters!" Gerald commanded. With three mighty blasts, Raven's monsters were destroyed. Raven gasped, defenseless. "Sadly, my Dragon can't attack this turn. But I'll settle for summoning this! Kaibaman!"

Kaibaman LIGHT

Level 3

Warrior

You can Tribute this face-up card to Special Summon one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand.

ATK/200 DEF/700

"I offer my monster as a Tribute to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Gerald removed his monster from the field, and in it's place rose another Dragon to accompany its brother. "One facedown card ends my turn."

Raven was shaking, a rare event indeed. She drew, taking a deep, calming breath. "I remove my three Giant Germs from play in order to Special Summon Dark Necrofear in Defense Mode!" She announced. The blue-skinned necromancer appeared, holding the doll out in front of her as a shield.

"Next, I set one card facedown," She announced, setting her newly-drawn Return from the Different Dimension. "That's all," She said.

"Good, good. I draw, and play this! Spell Sanctuary! Each of us returns one Spell from our Graveyards to our hands, and all Spells are treated as Quickplay Spell cards while on the field. I'll retrieve my Ancient Rules Spell!" He declared.

"I've not played any Spells, so just go," She said coldly.

"Very well. I play my Ancient Rules to summon my third Dragon!" Gerald informed her. Sure enough, the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon rose to join the others. Raven's eyes widened.

_All three?! No! _Raven thought desperately. Gerald, sensing her fear, smiled.

"Scared? I know I would be. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Dark Necrofear! White Lightning!" He declared. The poor woman never stood a chance. "Now, my other Dragons, attack her directly!" The twins bolts of lightning flew at Raven, blocked by a shield.

"Go, Hallowed Life Barrier! I discard one card from my hand to stop all damage to my Life Points for a turn!" Raven announced, discarding her Dark World Dealings.

"Fine. I set my last card down, ending my turn," Gerald digressed. Suddenly, Dark Necrofear reappeared, transparent. Lunging at one of the Dragons, it melded with the creature, and the Dragon flew to serve Raven. "Damn effect," Gerald muttered.

"When you destroy Dark Necrofear in battle, she comes right back to bite you in the ass by controlling one of your monsters," Raven told him with a smirk. Drawing, saw…_Did we shuffle our decks together on accident? _Raven wondered as she added Megamorph to her hand. "I attack! My Blue-Eyes attacks one of yours! Double suicide!" Raven declared as both monsters were destroyed.

"Very well. Continue," Gerald nodded.

"Next, I play Monster Reborn in order to resummon Dark Necrofear to the field!" The woman resurfaced with a smile, switching to Defense mode. "Your move," She said, waving her hand.

"I draw. Interesting…I play another Burst Stream of Destruction! Of course, that has to end my turn," Gerald said as the necromancer exploded again, much to Raven's chagrin.

Finally drawing a card of her own, she grinned. "Card of Sanctity, go!" Both drew until they held six in their hand. _Makurya, Dark World Dealings…The hell? Berserk Gorilla? Another one of his…Baboon, Raviel and Megamorph. Wait…_

Flashback

"_Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked the changeling, seeing him in possession of her Duel Disk as the first match started._

"_Oh, hey! Nothing, just checking your deck. Makin' sure it's legal and all. Just didn't want you to get DQ'd, y'know?" He said. Raven raised a brow._

"_Riiiighhht. Well, I'm going to go investigate a bit. Someone come get me when my match comes up," She told him. He nodded._

"_Yeah, I know. Be safe," He called over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving Raven feeling warm inside that someone had actually taken a moment to express some care for her._

End Flashback

_That's what he was doing… He must have seen something like this coming… He's protecting me even when he's not here, _She thought with a smile. "Alright, it's time for some good ol' fashioned ass whooping. First, I play Dark World Dealings, which allows us to draw a card and discard a card," She said. Drawing, she discarded her Executor, not that she needed its effect. "Now I summon Berserk Gorilla!" She said. Gerald's eyes flew open, disbelieving.

"Why in God's name is THAT card in a Demon deck?" He wondered. Raven smiled.

"Let's just say that I have wonderful friends. Now I reveal my facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension! With this, I summon back all three of my Giant Germs, sacrificing them to Special Summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" She called as the gigantic beast loomed up over Gerald's Dragon.

Raven:4000

Gerald:7500

"Now, my Gorilla, go! Attack that Dragon with Primal Fury!" Raven ordered. Gerald laughed as the monster was destroyed and Raven's Life Points reduced.

Raven:3000

Gerald:7500

"Giving up? You'll learn to like being my slave. It really isn't so bad," Gerald mocked, causing Raven to smirk.

"It's time you learned a thing or two about me. Like, for instance, I am no one's slave! Since my Beast was destroyed, I Special Summon this! Green Baboon, Guardian of the Forest!" She beamed as Beast Boy in Duel Monsters form came to the field in her defense.

"Time to finish this. You die by your own hand, Gerald. I use your Spell Sanctuary to activate Megamorph in my Battle Phase, doubling the ATK of my Raviel (8000/4000)! Raviel! Fist of Fury! Teach that Blue-Eyes White Dragon what REAL power is!" She yelled. Raviel leapt forward and swung at the dragon so hard that it flew into the opposite wall and exploded.

Raven:3000

Gerald:2500

"Now, Green Baboon, finish it! Hammer Club Death!" She ordered. The primate nodded and launched itself at Gerald, club raised. With one final swing, the duel ended.

Raven:3000

Gerald:0

The sheer force of the no-safeties duel had ripped apart the restraints on Raven's ankles, causing her to pump her fist. Picking up the information files, she began to walk out the door when she heard Gerald give a terrible moan. It was the she realized that she had just dealt 5000 Damage in one attack in a no-safety duel. Gerald was probably in near-fatal condition. Picking her up via her powers, she teleported the pair of them back to the other Titans, where Robin's match raged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. In Beast Boy's Defense

-1Raven: Good. I won that duel in style, too. Raviel FTW

Beast Boy: Hey, don't forget about my cards.

Raven: True. But still, Raviel FTW

Me: face palm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Folks, this is one hell of a match! Robin, leader of the Teen Titans is pulling a close lead with his Elemental Heroes against Kitten's Harpies, but this match could go either way!" The announcer cried. Robin raised an eyebrow. Kitten just shrugged.

"I believe it's my turn? Good. I draw!" Kitten said. Looking at it, being the only card in her possession, she beamed. "Oooooh goodie! I play this facedown, ending my turn!" She smiled as a monster appeared facedown on her field.

Robin nodded and drew. Once he did so, his Future Fusion card began to glow. "Remember, Kitten? Flame Wingman makes his appearance now! Come on out!" Robin ordered. At once, his new Hero emerged from the Future Fusion, readying itself for battle. "Next, Rampart Blaster attacks! Beam Cannon!" He ordered. The Hero charged it's cannon (1000/2500) and blasted Kitten, bypassing her monster.

Robin: 7900

Kitten: 3500

Kitten growled as she took the hit. "Is that any way to treat a girl? Especially one you're dating!" She pouted. Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"We are NOT dating! Where the hell'd you get that from? Flame Wingman, attack her facedown monster with Righteous Flame Blast!" He said. His monster nodded and fired a blast of fire at the monster. When the smoke cleared, a little puffball floated in the air. "What?" Robin wondered.

"Say hello to Marshmallon!" Kitten told him. "He can't be destroyed by battle! And, since you attacked him while he was facedown, he does 1000 damage to you!" She said happily. As she said this, the seemingly harmless creature revealed a row of fangs and lunged at Robin, biting him on the arm.

Marshmallon LIGHT

Level 3

Fairy

The controller of a monster that attacks this face-down monster takes 1000 damage after damage calculation. This monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.

ATK/300 DEF/500

"Crap!" Robin grunted.

Robin:6900

Kitten: 3500

"Alright, one card facedown ends my turn," Robin said, placing his De-Fusion down.

"I draw, placing the card facedown," Kitten announced, playing her only card facedown in the Spell/Trap zone.

"Heh. Let's see what I can do…Oh yeah baby!" Robin said as he drew, completely uncharacteristic. From the sidelines, Cyborg could be heard complaining about Robin stealing his line.

"I play Fusion Weapon! This gives one Fusion Monster, in this case Rampart Blaster, 1500 extra ATK! (3500/2500)" At he did this, three additional barrels appeared on the cannon Rampart Blaster held.

Fusion Weapon

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Fusion Monster of level 6 or less. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 1500.

"Now, I play H-Heated Heart!" Robin continued. A fire surrounded Rampart Blaster before consuming her, adding power to her cannon. "This card raises the ATK of my monster by another 500 points! (4000/2500)

H-Heated Heart

Normal Spell

Select 1 face-up monster you control It gains 500 ATK. During battle between that attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of that card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. These effects continue until the end of this turn.

"Alright, Blaster, switch to ATK mode and attack Marshmallon with Piercing Energy Blast!" He told the monster. The warrior stood up and fired its cannon at the little fairy. Instead of stopping at the monster, the blast went through it and slammed Kitten.

"What?!" Kitten cried as her Life Points dropped to 0.

Robin: 6900

Kitten: 0

"H-Heated Heart does more than boost a monster's ATK points. It also gives it the ability to do damage even through a Defense mode monster! Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster had an ATK of 4000.

While H-Heated Heart is in effect, if the affected monster attacks a Defense mode monster, the opponent takes damage equal to the difference between the attacking monster's ATK and the defending monster's DEF. 4000 minus 500 equal 3500, exactly what you had left," Robin finished smugly. Kitten was glaring daggers at him.

"This WON'T be the last you see of me, Robbie-poo!" She threatened. And with that, she stormed off as the announcer yammered on about how exciting the match was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awesome match, man!" Beast Boy congratulated his friend as Robin rejoined the group. Robin smiled and began to open his mouth when Raven rejoined them, Gerald in tow.

"Whoa! What happened?" Robin said, switching to "leader" mode instantly. Raven grimaced.

"Good news and bad news. Good news is that I've picked up some incriminating information about this tournament. It'll need to be investigated further, but it's a start," She told him.

"And the bad news?" Robin prodded. Raven gestured to the unconscious man.

"He attacked me. Restrained me and challenged me to a high-stakes duel with no safeties. I won, but I did a LOT of damage to him in one attack. Without the safeties, it's a wonder he's still alive. By the way, Beast Boy, I believe these are yours," Raven said with a smile, holding out Green Baboon, Guardian of the Forest, Megamorph and Hallowed Life Barrier. He grinned and took them back with a nod.

Before anything else could be said, the announcer's voice blared again. "The next will be held between Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan and …er…Yugi Moto!" The announcer said, again pausing at the odd name. The Titans looked amongst each other.

"Uhhh…isn't that the main character off of the Yugioh TV show?" Cyborg wondered, scratching his head. Beast Boy just shrugged.

"Well, let's do this," He said. Stepping up to the stage, he watched as his opponent stepped forward. His opponent was indeed dressed as the character, complete with dyed, hair-gelled hair and replica Millennium Puzzle. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready?" "Yugi" asked with a confident smile. Beast Boy's eyebrow raised further. _He has a voice mixer? Wow. Talk about dedication, _the changeling thought. His opponent did indeed have a mixer somewhere on himself that made his voice sound like that of Yami Yugi.

From the sidelines, Cyborg was laughing like a madman, while the others just watched him, completely out of the loop. Finally, the teen got himself under control. "This guy is cosplaying as Yami Yugi. In the show, Yami Yugi was the world's greatest duelist," He informed them, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well, we better take this dude to the hospital. We'll be back," Robin said. Cyborg nodded, and Raven and himself took off.

"Duel!" Yugi said, activating his disk. Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he did the same. "I place one card facedown and one monster facedown. Your move!" Yugi announced, winning the dice roll.

Yugi:8000

Beast Boy:8000

"Alright! I start by playing Enraged Battle Ox in Attack Mode! Axe Slash attack!" Beast Boy said. The Ox swung down hard, but bounced back as his weapon came into contact with a large shield.

"You've attacked Big Shield Gardna!" Yugi announced.

Big Shield Gardna EARTH

Level 4

Warrior

Negate the effect of any Spell card that targets this face-down card. At that time, flip thi card into face-up Defense Mode. If this card is attacked, switch it into Attack Mode after damage calculation.

ATK/100 DEF/2600

Yugi:8000

Beast Boy:7100

"Of course, since my monster was attacked, due to its effect it automatically switches into Attack Mode, but no matter," Yugi said as his Gardna lowered its shield.

"Fine. I place two cards face-down, ending my turn," Beast Boy told him. Yugi nodded and drew.

"Prepare yourself! I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna in order to summon this! Summoned Skull, in Attack Mode! Come forth, my monster!" Yugi cried dramatically. Across the field, an anime sweat drop formed behind Beast Boy's head. Partially due to his opponent's dramatic antics. And partially because of the Summoned Skull

Summoned Skull DARK

Level 6

Fiend

ATK/2500 DEF/1200

"Next, I place two cards facedown, and attack! Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike attack!" Yugi commanded. The skeletal creature raised its arms, lightning flying from them at the Ox.

"Not yet you don't! Activate Conscription! I get to look at the top card of your deck, and if it's a monster that can be Normal Summoned, it's Special Summoned to my side of the field!" Beast Boy declared. Yugi smiled, taking the top of his deck and sliding it into his field zone. The smirk only widened when the card was shown.

"Congratulations! You've earned yourself a Kuriboh!" He laughed as the fuzball appeared in Defense Mode. Beast Boy remained impassive.

Kuriboh DARK

Level 1

Fiend

Discard this card. Make the Battle Damage inflicted to your Life Points by 1 of your opponent's monsters 0. You can only use this effect during your opponent's Battle Phase.

ATK/300 DEF/200

"Summoned Skull, redirect your attack! Destroy that fuzball!" Yugi ordered.

"BB got lucky with card once. I guess he got cocky. After all, what're the chances he'd pick something good up?" Cyborg said. From the sidelines, Starfire nodded. Robin and Raven had left momentarily to move Gerald to a nearby hospital, so they were unable to comment.

Beast Boy smirked. "I reveal my other facedown card! Crush Card Virus! I need to sacrifice one Dark monster on my side of the field with 500 ATK or less. Oh, look! Kuriboh fits perfectly!" He said as the monster exploded. A viral infection overtook Summoned Skull, as well as Yugi's hand and deck. The Skull immediately disintegrated, and Yugi was forced to discard his entire hand, a Dark Magician and a King's Knight.

By the sidelines, the other two Titans were wide-eyed. "It appears that Beast Boy planned that move. But how could he of, if he did not know that he would have Kuriboh?" Starfire wondered. Cyborg frowned.

"I have no idea, Star," He said informatively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There. Let's get back to the stadium," Raven suggested. Robin nodded, and together they exited the hospital. Robin mounted the R-Cycle, and Raven kicked off.

Several minutes later, they walked back in to the stadium. "Hey, fill us in," Robin said to Cyborg as Raven and himself rejoined the group. Cyborg shook his head in disbelief.

"He's playing some cosplayer dressed and acting like the main character from the Yugioh anime. This guy has the hair, clothes, deck, even a voice filter. Anyway, Beast Boy got his Ox out, rammed into a high DEF monster. Yugi here sacrificed the Defense monster for a Summoned Skull, a 2500 ATK monster. Well, Beast Boy used that Conscription thing he has," Cyborg explained.

"You mean that card that summoned your own Spell Canceller?" Raven asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, that. He got a monster, but it was a Kuriboh. Thing was, he had his Crush Card Virus down, and Kuriboh was sacrificed to play it. Now he's got Yugi down to no cards in his hand, no monsters on the field and two Spells/Traps on the field," Cyborg summarized.

"Jeez," Robin muttered. All four of them turned their attention back to the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're good, I'll give you that. But I am far from finished! Make your move!" Yugi said. Beast Boy nodded.

"Alright, I will. Let's see…I play Monster Reborn!" Beast Boy announced. "This allows me to summon one monster back from either of our Graveyards! And I choose…Kuriboh!" Beast Boy declared. A noise of confusion rose from the crowd.

"Apparently, you aren't as skilled as I thought!" Yugi said as Kuriboh reappeared on Beast Boy's field.

"I have my reasons. Kuriboh summons in Defense Mode!" Beast Boy announced. "Next, I place one monster in Defense Mode!" The card back appeared. "I'll place two more cards facedown, and attack! Enraged Battle Ox, Axe Slash!"

"Reverse Trap Card! Spellbinding Circle!" Yugi countered. A ring of magic formed around the beast, freezing it.

Spellbinding Circle

Continuous Trap

Select 1 Monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card remains on the field, that monster cannot attack or change it's battle position. When the selected monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

"Alright, then. Your move!" Beast Boy said. Yugi drew, placing his card in the Field Zone for all to see.

"Ah! The Golden Sarcophagus! With this card, I place one card in my deck into the chest. In two turns, the chest opens, placing my card in my hand! And I choose Monster Reborn!" Yugi explained. A giant, golden chest appeared, and the Monster Reborn card was placed inside.

The Golden Sarcophagus

Normal Spell

Select and remove from play 1 card in your Deck. On your second Standby Phase after the activation of this card, add the selected card to your hand.

"That ends my turn. Two turns, Garfield!" Yugi reminded him. Beast Boy frowned at the use of his real name.

"I draw! Heh. I activate United We Stand!" Beast Boy declared with a smile.

United We Stand

Equip Spell

Increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 800 points for each face-up monster you control.

"I play this card on Kuriboh(1900/1800)!" Again, confusion from the crowd and his fellow Titans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell's he doing?" Robin wondered.

"Agreed. That Kuriboh is weak. Why support it? United We Stand could have been used on any of his other monsters and been better off…" Starfire trailed off. Raven shook her head.

"He knows what he's doing up there. Relax," She reassured them. Nodding, they turned their attention to the action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I play Spell Sanctuary. This card lets both of us put one Spell Card in our Graveyards into our hands. Plus, all Spells are now Quickplay Spells! I choose…Oh, wait, I've only used one Spell! I pick Monster Reborn!" Beast Boy told his opponent with a smile.

"I elect to regain The Golden Sarcophagus," Yugi informed his opponent calmly.

Beast Boy nodded. "I'll play Monster Reborn!"

"Fine! Dark Magician or not, I will win this duel!" Yugi told him fiercely.

Beast Boy smirked. "Who said anything about the Dark Magician? Come forth, Big Shield Gardna, in Defense Mode!" The warrior appeared, complete with ridiculously large shield. Kuriboh's stats went up due to his Equip card (2700/2600).

"Why that card?" Yugi wondered to himself.

"That's for me to know and you to find out! Your turn!" Beast Boy said. Yugi nodded, drawing.

"Ugh," He grunted as Valkyrion the Magna Warrior was discarded due to the Virus. "One more turn before my Chest opens! Your move!" Yugi reminded him again.

Beast Boy nodded. "I play my final cards face-down. Then I switch Kuriboh to Attack Mode. Finally, I reveal my face-down monster, Soul Tiger, ending my turn," He said simply.

Soul Tiger EARTH

Level 4

Beast

ATK/0 DEF/2000

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did he say 'final'?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. But all he's doing is defending!" Robin said, confused.

"And switching Kuriboh's position? Flipping a 0 ATK monster, leaving it open?" Starfire wondered worriedly.

Even Raven was concerned. Then again, this _was _the person that had pulled an upset coming from 100-8000 vs. a slew of powerful Fiends… She tool a deep breath. If Beast Boy lost, he wouldn't be able to continue searching with them, seeing as people in the crowd weren't allowed to be anywhere but in the stands. Even if he did manage to sneak his way into the duelist-only portions, he'd risk getting kicked out permanently if he was caught.

_Come on, Gar…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I draw! Swift Gaia, The Fierce Knight is destroyed, but no matter! My Chest opens! I play Monster Reborn, summoning the Dark Magician to the field! Attack Enraged Battle x!" Yugi announced with a smug smile on his face.

"Alright. But that's all you're going to do! I activate this! Ojama Trio!"

Ojama Trio

Normal Trap

Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens (LIGHT/Beast/Level 2/ATK0 DEF1000)I" in Defense Mode on your opponent's side of the field. These tokens cannot be used as Tributes for a Tribute Summon. When an "Ojama Token" is destroyed, its controller takes 300 points of damage.

"Now I play Zero Gravity! This card switches the positions of all monsters on the field." Beast Boy said.

Zero Gravity

Normal Trap

Switch the Battle Positions of all monsters on the field.

"Now I reveal the Quickplay Spell, Unity!" The changeling declared.

Unity

Quickplay Spell

Select one monster on the field. The DEF of that monster becomes the combined defense of all monsters on your side of your field until the end of your turn.

"Kuriboh's DEF skyrockets (2700/8200)! And I play one final Trap to end it all! Staunch Defender!"

Staunch Defender

Normal Trap

You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. During this turn, your opponent can only designate the selected monster as an attack target and your opponent must attack the selected monster with all face-up monsters.

"Now! Dark Magician attacks Kuriboh!" Beast Boy said.

"No!" Yugi protested, even as the magician blasted the furball.

Yugi:2300

Beast Boy:7100

"Now the Tokens attack! End game!" Beast Boy announced as all three tokens threw themselves at the Kuriboh.

Yugi:0

Beast Boy:7100

"Yugi" stood there with his mouth hanging open as the announcer declared Beast Boy the winner.

"Next time, use your own ideas. Good game," Beast Boy told his former opponent before exiting the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven smirked. A very surprised, very humorous smirk, but a smirk as Beast Boy strode over to his friends. "I'm going to assume those Ojamas were your annoyance factor," She said as he approached.

"Actually, yes. And I'm quite proud of them right now," Beast Boy admitted.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of blue before feeling air being forcefully ejected from his mouth.

"Er… I didn't know you cared," Beast Boy said jokingly as Raven released him.

"You saved me from being a slave to one of the creeps around here," She explained as the others drew near. Beast Boy's eyes widened, but before he could say anything Robin interrupted.

"Beast Boy, how do you keep pulling wins out of your ass like that?" He asked, high-fiving his friend.

"Hey! I had that planned for like, five turns!" The changeling said.

"Well, whatever. Next match should be starting so-" Cyborg was interrupted.

"Our next match will be getting underway in five minutes, between Raven Roth and Victor Stone!" The blood drained from both Titans' faces as they turned to each other.

"Damn!" They both swore.


End file.
